In the City
by JuneSummer
Summary: One-Shot. House is riding his bike and ends up having an accident. Hameron of course!


**This is a simple one-shot that came to mind and I just had to write it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House md**

**In the City**

He didn't know what he was doing in this city, her city. Especially on this day.  
He was riding his bike through the streets with no destination in mind, what in God's name was he thinking coming to New York? Sure he wanted to avoid Wilson, in the chance he remembered what day today was, cause frankly he didn't want to hear his lectures of how he was living his fife. Actually he didn't want to see or talk to anyone for that matter, and he wasn't in the mood for treating annoying patients either which is why he called Cuddy in the morning saying he wouldn't go in to work. At first she argued with him but finally relented, after all this way he would be out of her hair and she could have a peaceful day in the hospital for a change.

Of course none of that explained why he was here riding his bike in her city.  
It had been raining and the streets were all wet, he wasn't driving that fast but wasn't concentrated on the road in front of him, distracted with thoughts of her. Thoughts he wasn't suppose to have. So it was no surprise that on a tighter curve he lost control of the bike and crashed into a light pole.

"Sir you need to let me look at you." The young ER intern said.

"No I don't! You look fresh out of kinder garden, there's no way you're going to touch me."

Luckily he had only a few cuts and bruises, the same could not be said about his bike, which was now just a bunch of scraped metal. Could this day get any weird?

"If I don't treat you, then I can't discharge you."

"I'm a doctor. Just get me your superior and I'll discharge myself." He growled.

"But sir..." The young inexperience intern was at loss. Just when he was about to go and find his senior attendant a voice stopped him.

"I'll exam him." The intern turned to see who it was. And so did House, he knew that voice, could never forget it. Of course he had to end up at her hospital too.

"Hum … Dr Cameron, I'm not sure, he's being … difficult, refusing treatment, and…"

"That's just because you're stupid and ugly." He growled to the intern but never averted his eyes from her. She was wearing her typical work clothes under her lab coat, but her hair wasn't tied up like it used to be when she's working. It was down, cascading over her shoulders framing her beautiful face.

"I really think I should get my boss."

"If you want to waste your time, that's fine, but I think your attendant has more important things to do." She said to the intern who turned away and left.

"I see you still have your charm with interns." She smiled at him.

"Well, if it isn't the doctor that left the nest and ended up in the big city?" He missed that smile.

"If it isn't the big bad doctor that thinks he can scare everyone?" She said back.

"How did you know I was here?"

"One of the nurses recognized your name and knew I used to work with you, so she paged me down here."

"I see my fame hasn't diminished!"

"I'm sure it never will." She chuckled.  
"Now let me exam you."

"It's just a few bruises, nothing serious. I'm fine." He stated.

"I still have to exam you. I know you, remember? You don't scare me." She smiled at him.

"You just want to put your hands on me! Admit it."

"Of course! That was my plan all along, I just needed to find a way for you get injured and end up in my hospital."

She started examining him, he was right there was nothing serious. She just needed to clean a few scrapes on his arms and knees.

"So what happen?"

"Crashed my bike, you know the usual." He shrugged.

"Right. You were lucky, it could have been worse."

She finished her work on him.

"All done."

"Good. Now I can get the hell out of here."

"What are you gonna do tonight?" She ventured.

"Not really sure. Why?"

"Well since you're in town I thought we could have dinner." He was taken aback.

If he had any brain function he would say no.

"Well you know me, I can never say no to a free meal." Oh hell!

"Ok. My day is almost over, I'll go by my office to grab my things and I'll meet you up front in a few minutes." He nodded.

This day was turning out to be very weird and surreal, but the night was surely going to be interesting.  
He didn't have to wait long, soon Cameron was right in front of him waving with her hand to the parking lot.

"My car is over there."

"So where are we going?"

"My place. I'm sure after the accident a home cooked meal will feel pretty good."

"You're gonna cook for me?" He asked incredulous.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna poison you, no matter how tempting that is." She smiled at him again.

The ride wasn't long and soon she was unlocking her door and inviting him in.

"I'll be right back, so make yourself comfortable." And she disappeared in the hall.

Of course House being House took the opportunity to snoop around a little. If anything it might help him to shine some light in the mystery that is Allison Cameron. From what could see the place was very cozy, very Cameron. Lots of books, a nice collection of CD's and DVD's, there were a few pictures scattered around and a very comfy couch.

"Are you done snooping?" She asked standing in the door frame barefoot.

"Pretty much."

"Is everything according to your assumptions about me?" She smirked.

She knows him well. He had to admit it.

"You're a very predictable woman." Even though she totally throw him for a loop when she asked him for dinner.

"I don't think that was a compliment, but because you were in an accident I'll let it slide."  
"Come on." She gestured for him to follow her.

He was leaning on the kitchen door frame watching her.

"Here, open this." She handed him a bottle of wine and took out two glasses.

"Planning to get me drunk? You know I was just in a very serious accident." He said while opening the bottle.

"It wasn't serious, you said it yourself. And I'm sure it would take much more to make you drunk."

"So what are you making?"

"Nothing fancy, just some pasta. I don't have Wilson's talent in the kitchen."

They ate their dinner and surprisingly he was comfortable being here with her, in her home.

"Have any interesting cases?"

"Not really. Apparently the doctors of this world are finally learning how to diagnose their patients!"

"What the world has come to!" She joked.

"Do you like your little job here?"

"It's a good job House. I'm a head department and immunology is my field. Plus I like New York."

Cameron put the dishes in the sink not bothering to wash them and they moved to the couch in the living room with their wine glasses.

"So what brings you to New York?"

Like he knows!

"Just sightseeing."

"Maybe you should call Wilson. Does he know about the bike accident?"

"I think I'll pass. Wilson can be such a mom sometimes." She chuckles. She has missed his sense of humor.

"How is he by the way?" She asks taking a sip.

"He's fine. His dating the future Mrs. Wilson number four."

"Really? Is it that serious?"

"He hasn't cheated on her yet, so I guess."

"What about the others?"

"Forman and Thirteen are back together, I don't for how long this time, Taub is getting a divorce, the wife finally got tired of him and Chase has a new girlfriend that is the spitting image of you back when you were a brunette! Except that's where the similarities end, she's as dumb as door!"

"I'm glad you appreciate my brain."

"Never said I didn't. Seriously you don't care Chase is dating?"

"Of course not. I'm glad he's moving on." She shrugged.

"There's not much moving on when he dates someone that reminds him of you, if you know what I mean." He mocked.

"What about you?" She asked curious.

"What about me?"

"When I left you and Cuddy seemed to be on the verge of starting a relationship, how did that work out?"

"It didn't."

"Care to elaborate?" She pushed.

"We're both too selfish and too stubborn. None of us was willing to make compromises. If we ever got together it would be just a big mess, like world war III type of mess."

"That's harsh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not."

He didn't know how he ended up doing this. He wasn't the type to have deep meaningful conversations, but here he was spilling all these things about him and the weirdest part was that he didn't felt weird at all with her. And he wasn't even drunk!

"And you?"

"Uh?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Should I be concern that some big guy is gonna come through that door, see me here and get the wrong idea and then beat the crap out of me?"

"I'm not dating anyone, no one is gonna beat the crap out of you." She laughed.

"Young hot smart woman all alone by herself… What's wrong with you again?" He mocked her.

She got up from the couch and looked down at him.

"I said I wasn't dating, I didn't say I was a celibate." She teased him and that earned her a dumb fold look from him. After all this time she could still surprise him.

After a moment to gather himself together he got up too and limped towards her with a such an intense glare that made Cameron feel like a prey. He stood right in front of her in all his height forcing her to look up. Then he did what he thought he was never gonna do on this day.  
He kissed her.  
The kiss was soft and gentle and as soon as his brain realized what he was doing he pulled back.

"Sorry." He whispered.

Now if kissing her was a surprise her next action was totally unexpected. She placed one hand at the back of his neck and smiling she pushed him down and crashed her lips on his in a demanding kiss.

In no time they were shedding their clothes on the floor and awkwardly moving in the direction of her bedroom. They fell on the bed arms and legs tangled in each other, both moaning at the wonderful sensation.  
As soon as they were both naked and House was hovering over her, they stopped all their movements and looked in each other eyes aware of what was about to happen.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

She flashed him one of her smiles that he missed so much and kissed him with all the desire that was repressed for years.  
He slowly slipped inside her making her gasp, her nails digging in his back. To him she felt nothing but perfect. They created a slow deep steady rhythm, the little sounds coming from her mouth were the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. How could he be such a fool for not doing this sooner? It was all so overwhelming that he closed his eyes, he wanted to make this last.

"House? Open your eyes." She told him and he did what she asked.

Looking into her eyes he saw a mix of feelings, lust, desire and a deep care for him. He only hoped she could see the same in his. She did.  
When release came over her she clamped her walls around him and yelled his name, which only drove him over the edge crying her name as well as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Reluctantly he rolled off of her, and could already fell the loss of her warmth.

Now he didn't know what to do. Should he leave? He didn't want to go, but what did she want? She answered his silent question when she pulled the covers over her body and whispered to him.

"Stay." That's all he needed to hear. He was right where he wanted to be but never knew before.

The moment he was laying beside her she snuggled closer to him, her head on his chest feeling his heart beat and arms draped around each other. She placed a soft kiss on his chest.

"Happy birthday House."

He stayed the night and many others after that.

**If you like please review**

**Thank you**


End file.
